Little Brother, Big Sister
by Hestia28
Summary: "I'll keep you safe, InuYasha!" She muttered sleepily. "Always!" The wind carried her words away, so they would forever echo of the promise that Yoshiko, Demon Daughter of Inu no Taisho made to her little half-demon brother, InuYasha. InuYasha Drabble. OC Character. Sisterfic. Because I hate the thought of baby InYasha all alone! Please be gentle with the flames!


**I wrote this drabble a little while ago and I hope you like it. And the 'Lullaby' used in this story is 'Fate and Love' from the InuYasha soundtrack. I've always loved that track. Disclaimer: I own nothing except the things you don't recognize in this fic. **

Little Brother, Big Sister

The moon was full that night, the winds calm, yet their playful nature was ever present. It wasn't cold but rather a pleasant breeze that caressed your skin and played with your hair, carrying the scent of the flowers, that had long gone to sleep. The only sound was of the wind as it frolicked in all directions, stirring up everything it touched, as was its nature. Even the river that flowed by was silent, save for the bank where the water met with the numerous rocks about making small splashing sounds. The stars littered about the dark sky only adding to the beauty of the clearing. It was a rather secluded place, the only habitants being small animals, sleeping in the many trees that surrounded the clearing.

And on this peaceful night a young child emerged from the trees, running towards the river.

The child was very different from other children. Instead of human ears, a pair of white dog ears peaked out from his head. His hair was silvery-white and rather long for an eight year old child, the tips brushing against his lower back, although at the moment his hair flew behind him, as he ran, his eyes darting back and forth as if looking for something, or someone. His eyes were a beautiful shade of golden and seemed to sparkle with childlike innocence and laughter, but right then reflected the emotion of concentration and determination. He was barefoot, which explained why his feet didn't make any sound as he rushed across the plain, disturbing the sleeping flowers, making his way towards the river. A flash of red, from the robe the child was wearing, and he was crouching behind the pile of bigger rocks just near the bank of the river. A tiny clawed hand rested on the side of the rock, followed by a golden eye, as the little child peeked from his hiding place. He was breathing quite heavily from his run, but his eyes were focused on the direction he had came from. After a while a small smile stole across his face and he giggled as he sat down, leaning against the rock, his arms wrapped around his legs as he hugged them to his chest, still laughing. The small laugh carried across the quite area, and was filled with nothing but the happiness, mirth and innocence of a child. Finally his laughter subsided and he reached into his robe, pulling out a small arrow head. Crossing his legs he leaned forward and began to draw shapes in the small patch of sand in front of him.

So lost was the child in his little task that he didn't notice the young woman standing right above him, on top of the rock where he had taken refuge.

A loving smile stole across her face as she gazed at the child, her eyes shining with love and adoration for the boy.

She was indeed a very beautiful young woman and looked no older than 18 or 19. She was wearing a kimono, colored a deep blue, with a black satin sash tied around her waist, making a cross behind her back then going upwards tying her silver hair in a high pony tail, her bangs falling on her forehead, framing her face, making her golden eyes more prominent, against her light toned skin. A purple stripe ran across the side of both her cheeks, but they only added to the mysterious yet powerful aura that seemed to surround her. Unlike the child she did not possess ears on top of her head but rather normal human ears on either side of her head. But like the little boy she was also barefoot and had longer and more pointed finger nails than normal humans. A sword rested against her right hip, her hand on the hilt, ready to draw the weapon if the need arose. Suddenly she jumped landing right in front of the child, her face towards him, her feet hardly making a sound on the sand. The child's reaction was almost comical for the young woman.

She giggled when he yelped and jumped back with a rather angry cry of 'Nee-chan!' echoing around the clearing. Dropping to her knees in front of the boy, a smile still on her face, she ruffled his hair affectionately, making them stand out in odd places.

"InuYasha! Did you really think that you would be able to sneak away without me noticing?" Her voice was soft and laced with amusement.

The child, InuYasha, now pouted, a small scowl adorning his face, as he crossed his arms and glared at his sister, not even bothering to push away her hands from his hair.

"It was worth a try!" He muttered.

His sister smiled, retracting her hand, crawling forward, coming to sit beside him, her back against the rock, mirroring her brother's position and crossing her legs. With a sigh she turned to stare at the night sky. All was quite until a timid little voice broke it.

"Hey, Nee-Chan?" She hummed in response, telling him that she was listening.

"Do you think mother is up there, watching over us?" Immediately golden eyes snapped towards the boy beside her, who was still making incoherent drawings in the sand, his head bent so that his hair was shielding his eyes.

"I know it's stupid!" His voice quivered slightly as he dismissed his own question, his shoulders lifting in a shrug as he continued.

"But I was just curious that's all?" His older sister bit her lower lip, her hand clenching in a fist as she tried to control the sudden storm of emotions the young boy had instilled in her with such simple a question.

_Sorrow. _

_Regret. _

_Anger. _

_Guilt. _

Finally, after what felt like a long time, she sighed, her eyes shining with sadness and unshed tears. Moving forward she gathered the little boy in her arms, hugging him to her chest. The boy didn't hesitate in reciprocating the action. He climbed onto her lap, wrapping his arms around her waist, as far as they could go, his face resting on her chest, just below her chin. She ran her fingers through his hair, like she had always seen his mother do, when he couldn't fall asleep at night.

"Yes, InuYasha!" She whispered, her voice heavy with emotion.

"She will always watch over you!" She felt him nod against her, but he didn't pull back. Knowing that neither he nor herself would let go of each other that night she shifted a bit so that her back was resting comfortably against the rock.

"Both of us?"

She frowned, pulling his face away from her so she could see him. He gave a small shy smile as she looked at him, frowning in confusion.

"Will she look over both of us?"

Her frown melted into one of love and happiness. Her lips lightly pressed against the boys forehead. She pulled back smiling.

"Over both of us!" She agreed, nodding her head as she answered him. His eyes shone with happiness, all traces of sadness disappearing, as he jumped in her lap, wrapping his arms around her waist again. Yoshiko let out a soft 'Oomph!' at the sudden movement but hugged her brother back nonetheless.

"Hey! Nee-Chan? Will you hum the song mother used to sing for me?"

Yoshiko nodded, her cheek pressed to the top of his head. The little half-demon pulled back his arms, from around her waist as she shifted, so that he was sitting across her lap, his feet hanging off the side. She in turn did not loosen her grip around the boy, rather letting him snuggle into her, his head resting on her shoulder. They just sat there in silence for a little while before Yoshiko opened her mouth and started to sing a soft melody. Her voice was truly lovely as the wind carried it across the clearing. Her soft singing didn't comprise of any words, but even then it was haunting and yet beautiful and sad in its own way. InuYasha smiled sleepily, his eyelids already drooping as he listened to his sister sing, feeling the vibrations of her voice where his head rested near her neck, his sensitive ears picking up her heartbeat, which was slow and peaceful, just like she was. Her familiar scent, of cherry blossoms filled his nose, making him all the more drowsy. Slowly and surely he fell asleep his ears twitching to catch the last hint of the song his sister was singing as it faded into silence and he fell into a deep slumber. Smiling down at the sleeping child in her arms, she pressed her lips lightly against his head, before letting her head rest behind her as she too drifted off into slumber, her arms wrapped around her little brother protectively.

"I'll keep you safe, InuYasha!" She muttered sleepily.

"_Always_!"

The wind carried her words away, so they would forever echo of the promise that Yoshiko, Demon Daughter of Inu no Taisho made to her little half-demon brother, InuYasha.

**I hoped you liked it. Please Review :)**


End file.
